


I

by writeranthea



Series: Behind the Façade [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/pseuds/writeranthea
Summary: July 7, 1764. What Giacomo Casanova, the renowned Italian author and lover of women, expected when he travelled to Potsdam for an audience with Friedrich II of Prussia, he did not know - but him spending said audience on his knees had not been it.





	I

**Author's Note:**

> I have this semiar about Friedrich II and we talked about Friedrich & Giacomo's meeting a few days ago and the idea of this story had since been forming in my head, clearly wanting to be written (even though I should be working on an assignment on Friedrich's wife Elisabeth - yikes). Also, I finished this at like 3 AM. I literally couldn't go to sleep before this had been finished (I got so tired at the end than I managed to mix up Friedrich with Ferdinand).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Not betaed, all mistakes are mine.

Giacomo Casanova, having turned thirty-nine that past April, stepped out of his carriage and onto the courtyard of the renowed Sanssouci Palace. He had written a letter requesting an audience three days prior, stating that he had travelled from Venice for the mere reason of introducing himself to the kind of Prussia and asking in the most polite manner where and when the meeting shall take place. The written response had arrived just on the second day, having been aknowledged by the king personally judging by His Majesty‘s signature, accepting his request and stating that the king would await his presence at four in the afternoon in Sanssouci Park.

Giacomo was more than early, of course he was, as it was just past three, but only a fool would dare to be late to a king‘s audience. He gave two thalers to the coachman who thanked him by rasing his hat before taking off, leaving him to marvel in the courtyard for a few minutes. The facade seemed to sparkle in the bright summer sun, the yellow of the paint and the gilded stucco molding into an aesthetic that was exactly to his liking.

Yet he frowned when he started walking towards the entrance of the palace; the courtyard was empty, this was a king‘s court but neither courtiers nor guards were anywhere to be seen. The latter caused more confusion for Giacomo as this was the court of the king of Prussia, Europe‘s second most, to some most, powerful and important monarch of their time and he requested no guards? Must be an expression of power, the Italian mused, pulling out a notebook to scribble down his thoughts before they would end up to be lost on him. The Italian stopped in his tracks all of the sudden, then changing his walking direction away from the double-winged main entrance door to a rather unimpressive wooden door that stood reset in the facade and could be reached by taking a short flight of stairs.

Pushing the door open slowly, Giacomo first but his head in before his body followed, he found himself standing in the picture gallery of the palace. His eyes grew wide when he did a full turn on the heels of his feet, taking in the incredible gilded ceiling, the white marble sculptures and the countless paitings done by both old and contemporary artists that hung on all four walls. The heels of Giacomo‘s clicked against the shiny floor tiles as he tried to figure out where to go. A guard appeared at the bottom of a large spiral staircase, which lacked non of the gild that the rest of the gallery was showing,walked over and offered a guided look-around while bowing slightly with his hands locked behind his back.

Giacomo declined, “I am not here to find amusement by looking at masterpieces of art but to speak to His Majesty, who wrote me that I shall meet him in the park for an audience.” “His Majesty is currently participating in a small concert where he is playing the flute. It is part of his daily routine, after all, it is what he does every day after his lunch was served. Did His Majesty inform you with an hour?” Giacomo finished taking his notes before he looked up, “He did indeed, he wrote at four, but he must have forgotten.” “His Majesty, our king, never forgets anything. He will be punctual and you would to good to go and await him in the park.”

He gave his thanks to the helpful guard with a sharp nod, nodding again when he was told how he could get to the park on the fastest route. Giacomo tried to remember each instruction as he passed past countless doors and exotic plants and even more paitings and sculptures of various sizes and forms. It was as much a magnificent palace as it was told to be, but Giacomo notized a striking feature of the presented paintings just as he was close to the end of his journey. Most of the paintings were depicting men, the palace direly lacked the beauty of a well-painted female body, may it be in the nude or not. It seemed like Sanssouci was the exact opposite of his villa back in Venice.

Giacomo must had been roaming around the park for some times, or rather close to an hour, when he finally spotted the king. Friedrich was strolling without any hurry, accompanied by his personal reader and a grey wind-hound that was trotting beside him. Friedrich closed in onto Giacomo as soon as his eyes had caught sight of him. He took of his signature hat, said his name and snapped in a rather rude tone a question about what Giacomo wanted from him. Taken aback by the unexpected reception the younger man failed to bring out a single word. “Well, you shall speak! You did write me, did you not?”

“Indeed, I did that, Your Majesty, but I do not remember my exact words. I apologize, I thought I was in the right to assume the magnificence of Your Majesty would not blend me. It was a mistake that shall not repeat itself in the future, Your Majesty. Mylord Marshal should have warned me.” “Oh, does he know you? We shall walk for a bit. What is it that you seek to talk with me about? What do you think about my park?” Giacomo blushed against his own will, feeling a tad bit overwhelmed. The king had asked him about what they should converse while ordering him to give a review of the park at the same time! To any other, Giacomo would have simply stated that he possessed no knowledge regarding horticulture but he knew he had to give an answer to the king if he did not wished to leave a bad impression. He thus stated that it was a beautiful and well-planned park which he thought to be magnificent. Friedrich nodded, humming a sound of agreement as his eyes were being kept on the path the two men were walking on. “The gardens of Versailles are more beautiful, are they not?” “They are more magnificent, Your Majesty, indeed they are. It is for their enormous fountains only, that is.”

The Italian and the king of Prussia talked about various subjects of conversation after the rather incoherently constructed start, sans the reader and the wind-hound that had since left them to return to the palace. As they reached a Monopteros that stood on a small hill next to the lake and thus was not really shielded from view, Friedrich‘s eyes roamed over Giacomo‘s body before he spoke in a much kinder voice than he had prior done it, “You are a beautiful man, Sire, do you know that?” Being used to get complimented on by his looks by women only, Giacomo was once again at a loss for words. How does one answer to such a compliment being spoken my a king?

“I,” his voice broke off and he swallowed dry, taking a few steps back as Friedrich slowly moved closer towards him, the tallness of the king‘s statue only being accentuated by the fiery look in his eyes. Giacomo‘s heart was racing when the king‘s right hand came up to cup against his left, shaved-clean cheek. “Do you know that?”, Friedrich asked, voice dropped low and not really expecting an answer from the other. The thumb of the hand he was cupping with began to stroke lose circles on smooth skin of Giacomo‘s cheek.

Giacomo‘s mouth opened and closed a few times without bringing anything out, much like a fish on the dry, and he was sure that the blush which he felt creeping up left him glowing red. His mind was screaming at him, screaming at the wrongness of the situation and screaming that it was wrong to let another man touch him in that way. It was wrong to allow Friedrich‘s thumb to come closer and closer towards his parted lips. _It was wrong_ , but Giacomo‘s mind was alone with that opinion. His body reacted in an utterly different way as there was no denying of the king‘s handsomeness, the elder having passed beyond fourty only adding to his dominant and guiding nature. Friedrich‘s thumb, now on his lower lip, pulled it down all so slightly as if asking for a granting of entry.

In a mere blink of an eye Friedrich stood fully in Giacomo‘s space, so close the younger could feel a tale-telling pressure against his stomach. Oh God. “Y-your Majesty,” Giacomo finally breathed out when the digit was still stroking his lip, and Friedrich only hummed a deep baritone sound that emerged deep from within the king‘s chest and went straight to the Italian‘s quickly hardening cock. “Do not tell me you do not want this, as you did have enough time to walk away,” was murmured into Giacomo‘s ear before his throat was attacked by a pair of hungry lips and daring teeth. The screaming in his head finally, finally quietened down at the first tease of Friedrich‘s teeth on the delicate skin of his neck, closer to his jaw than his shoulder.

Giacomo stumbled backward, being pushed by the other, and his back his one of the temple‘s colums with a huff of air being knocked from his lungs. “Tell me you want this,” Friedrich whispered as he nibbled on the lobe of his ear, his free hand coming down on Giacomo‘s ass to shamefully grope at it. “Yes, Your Majesty,” Giacomo breathed heavily as he felt another bruise being sucked onto his neck, “I do want this,” he whimpered and moaned into Friedrich‘s mouth when he was finally kissed by him. Their tongues immediately battled for dominance, a fight which the younger lost mournfully fast.

He whimpered again when the hand on his ass tightened its hold almost painfully, causing him to buck forward and his groin to rub against the broadness of the king‘s thigh that since had found its way between his own legs. The pressure on his cock was almost paradisical. The men parted again, much to Giacomo‘s disdain, but only for Friedrich to once again put his thumb onto his lower lip, tapping it gently. “Such a beautiful mouth, it would be a misery to not get it to good use.” Another hot wave of arousal washed over Giacomo, he knew exactly what the king meant. He swallowed, “I have no experience -” He did not know what he had been preparing for, but it hadn‘t been for the king‘s blue eyes to get almost incredibly dark. “Are you saying that I am your first?” “First male, that is, Your Majesty.”

Giacomo winced, then whined when his ponytail was grabbed and used to tilt his head back, causing his knees to buckle as if these two actions where connected by nature. He slowly sank to his knees, the stone of the floor thankfully having been warmed up by the warm summer sun, thus providing no risk for aches of the joints. He was no longer a youth, even though Giacomo would never avouch to it. “I promise that I will be a patient teacher,” Friedrich said, voice thick with lust as he worked on the fly of his trousers with the hand that wasn‘t busy holding onto Giacomo‘s hair, roughly shoving it down just enough for his erection to spring free. Oh, the image the two were providing, the blond italian on his knees staring at the cock of the king of Prussia. Giacomo was getting immensely nervous and suddenly felt a sense of compassion for the women that had been in that exact position in front of him. Friedrich‘s cock was rather on the large side and slightly curved, with just the right thickness and a couple of veins standing out that Giacomo could see pulsing. The pink head shined with the first drop of precum.

“Come, do not be shy Liebling,” Friedrich whispered, his words a clear opposite of the hand that was urging Giacomo‘s head forward and closer towards his cock. Giacomo‘s mind turned off, with him suddenly knowing exactly what to do based on what he liked to have done to him, so he licked along the underside of the cock up until he reached the head, blowing softly onto it before enclosing it with his lips. Satisfaction surged through him when Friedrich moaned loudly and carded his fingers through his hair. “Look at me,” came a rasped command that was obeyed by the younger, brown eyes meeting blue ones. Their eyes meeting somehow urged Giacomo do go further, to take in more of Friedrich so he did just that, letting his jaw fall a bit to get more in.

“Like that, like that,” Friedrich whispered as his eyes closed and his head fell back, hips snapping forward on their own. Giacomo gagged when the head of the cock passed further down his throat, triggering his gag reflex. The reflex brought tears into his eyes that escaped from the cornes, making their way down the side of his face in twin streaks. Friedrich drank in the sight; having the beautiful man on his knees in front of him, cock in his mouth and tears in his eyes. “Beautiful,” he whispered, feeling his heart jump when the younger man‘s eyes lit up at the praise. This was getting more and more interesting by the minute. Friedrich felt himself getting close, but he kept a strong hand on Giacomo‘s head as he shot valey after valey into the hot and moist tunnel of Giacomo‘s throat. When he pulled back and himself out, his breath hitched when some of his cum ran down the younger‘s lips and chin.

He had came in his trousers like an untouched youth, Giacomo couldn‘t believe it, and he was shaking when he kept his gaze down and away from Friedrich. But the king took none of that, kneeling down himself and gently tipping his chin upwards, thus forcing the younger to look at him. Giacomo was still breathing heavily when Friedrich spoke, “You did will, Giacomo. Very well.” Giacomo felt like he was about to burst into crying when he was kissed again, Friedrich lapping his own cum out of his mouth and from his lips. Friedrich had been caressing and praising him for a good handfull of minutes, kissing all over Giacomo‘s face. The younger let him do it, not caring that they were still in public and could be caught in, or rather after, the act. If the king clearly did not care, why should he?

“I must show you to my chamber,” Friedrich was still whispering, why he did not know, against the skin of Giacomo‘s neck that now carried at least half a dozen sucked-on bruises in a stark contrast to the pale tone of his. He did not know what to answer, feeling like he was floating on a cloud rather than still kneeling on the stone floor. “Such a beautiful angel, you are. Come, we should continue this inside.”

The king raised, trying not to wince at the kink in his joints, either not wanting or not expecting a verbal answer from the adventurer. He pulled the other to his feet with a strong arm before straightening out his clothes and put on his hat. Giacomo‘s heart was in his throat, a sudden and powerful fear of being thrown aside like a used whore rising in his chest and threatening to suffocate him. If he would have been honest with himself, he would admit that he did look like a used whore - with his red eyes and thick-from-tears eyelashed, puffy and wet lips and sore jaw. His trousers were probably ruined from the tale-telling stain on the front of it, too. And yet Giacomo felt no shame about his current state. It was quite the opposite of it, as his cock was stirring to life again, and he tried to rearrange the strain as inconspicuously as he could. It did not go unnoticed by the king‘s eye who surged forward once more and groped the Italian through the his britches, not minding the dampness of the fabric. “Are you that eager for my cock, boy?” The needing whimper that followed out of Giacomo‘s throat as an answer was enough. “We shall go then.”

Their fingers were still interlocked as they scampered towards the palace and Giacomo was not even sure if this was real life or a dream, feeling like a love-struck youth when Friedrich shot a quick look at him over his shoulder, smiling softly. He smiled back and did not try to fight the blush on his cheeks, musing about the turn of events that he was  sure would lead to a wave of inspiration for his writing.

They reached the palace rather fast, something Giacomo was thankful for, and their hands did not part as he allowed Friedrich to guide him up the grand escalier and to the upper floors where the king‘s privat rooms could be found. Giacomo tried to take in as much as he could of the palace and its decor on the way, taking mental notes of what he could add to his own home. Lost deep in his thoughts as he was, Giacomo made a noise of surprise when he was pushed into a room and not even able to process it before his back met with the wood of the now closed door, a pair of hungry lips attacking his. He moaned into the kiss, his hands cradling Friedrich‘s face to pull him closer if still possible. Friedrich thankfully read that sign the right way, pushing a thigh between Giacomo‘s legs to allow him to rut against it with his groin.

The king‘s hand roamed down the younger man‘s sides and ended up cupping his ass, kneading and spreading tose plump cheeks with bold and obvious desire. Something inside Friedrich snapped when Giacomo let out a rather impatient whine into his mouth and he pulled back with an unreadable look on his face. “Where did your manners go, boy?” Friedrich growled and squeezed Giacomo‘s ass even harder, hard enough to earn a small yelp. Oh, oh. Giacomo realized where this was going and the thought of what he thought was going to happen was enough to have his cock stirring again, so he decided to play along. “I do not know, Sire,” he breathed, licking his lips, “perhaps you should point me back to them?”

Friedrich flashed him a smirk that was all teeth and whirled him around, pressing Giacomo‘s cheek against the gilded wood of the door. He quickly snatched both of the younger man‘s hands and pulled them into the small of his back, one large hand of his managing to hold onto his wrists with ease. “I shall do just that.” Friedrich dragged Giacomo backwards, then turned him around once more and led him towards the truly king-sized bed. It went up to the younger man‘s hip and he was sure that his feet would not touch the floor if he was to be bend over it.

His assumption had been right as he found out when Friedrich made him bend over at the food of the bed, releasing his wrists and allowing Giacomo to pull a decorative pillow close to hide his face in it. He was allowed to do so since Friedrich knew exactly what being in that position for the first time felt like. “Insufferable brats do deserve to be punished, do they not?” “T-they do, Your Majesty.” Friedrich nodded in approvement even though Giacomo could not see it and moved to put a hand flat onto the small of his back in order to be able to hold him down. The blond burried his face only deeper into the pillow when he felt fingers breeching under the waistband of his breeches, which were pulled down with a single brutal tug together with his undergarnments, causing buttons to go flying and some of the fabric to tear.

“They shall be replaced,” the baritone-voiced king merely said as he continued to pull them down until they were pooled at the bend-over man‘s ankles. Giacomo did not know why he felt more embarassed by having his backside bared than when he had kneeled down and allowed the king to fuck his throat. “Beautiful,” Friedrich said, rather to himself, as he petted one pale cheek and watched it bounce softly. Giacomo was becoming impatient and since his body was acting on its own it, decided to show it off despite it being a bad idea. Being impatient while your ass was offered to a very dominant king was not a very good idea, yet he arched up into the touch and moved his hips from side to side in order to get the message across. The smack that followed as an answer to his antics sounded loud in the room, and equally loud in Giacomo‘s now truly empty mind.

“If punishment is what you desire I shall not withhold it from you, boy.” And with those words Friedrich began spanking Giacomo in earnest, switching between both cheeks and earning all sorts of sounds from the blond that ranged from moans to cries. Giacomo was confused, on one hand he could not believe the situation he found himself in, having his bare backside spanked by the king of Prussia. Of course it hurt and that part of him wanted to fight against the punishment to get away from the building-up pain. The other part, however, wanted more. More of the spanks that send waves of pleasure straight to his nether‘s and more of the burn that resulted from his cock rubbing against the expensive bed throw.

When Friedrich‘s hand collided on a spot low on his ass, Giacomo‘s leg shot up before he could prevent it. “Legs down, boy!” His behaviour was punished by an array of smacks closer to the middle of his thights than his ass. Giacomo bucked and cried out, legs kicking again. He knew he was close to tears already, and he threw his hand back, palm up, to shield his rather unfortunate backside from further assault. Friedrich clicked his tongue, clearly disappointed, and stepped back, putting space between them and Giacomo let out a relieved sob, his body trembling from both pain and arousal. He never, _ever_ had been more turned on than he was at that moment with his ass and cock pulsating. Damn him, Giacomo thought, he never knew how much he longed for someone - a man? - to let himself go, to be able to give up control...

“Give me your hands.” “What,” Giacomo blinked in confusion and turned his head to look at Friedrich, being pulled from his thoughts by the king‘s command. “I told you to give me your hands, boy. I shall be quite sorely displeased if you do not obey my order.” He did as he was told, of course, and reached back with shaking hands, gasping when a piece of fabric was tied around his wrists. They were too tight to allow any attempt of getting out of them, but of course Giacomo still had to try. The next smack that landed on his already sore ass brought a frightening realization; Friedrich could hit much harder than he had done before. The king of Prussia tsked again, “My my, you are a feisty one. Do you beg to differ, boy?” Giacomo did not answer, so Friedrich simply spanked him again, drinking in the way the blond cried out. “If you say so, _Your Majesty_.” Friedrich chuckled and patted the red cheeks in front of him, “I shall give you twenty more. You shall count them, and if you fail, I shall start over. Understood?”

“Yes, Your Majesy.”

Smack. Giacomo gasped into the pillow, feeling the burn of rising tears in his eyes, “One.” Friedrich let out a displeased noise and spanked him thrice in quick succession. “Ah! O-one, Sire.” “Good boy, Giacomo.” Giacomo‘s heart jumped at the praise and the fact that he was pleasing the king, and that the king was paying sole attention to him. The pain did not decrease, though, and a man could only take so much before he would break. He broke at, “Nine, Sire,” heavy sobs breaking free and the damn of tears shattering. At least Friedrich did not remind him to count anymore.

“You did exceptionally good, boy,” Friedrich murmured, squatting down and using both hands to gently rub at Giacomo‘s cheeks and earning a hiss when he spread them apart to reveal his puckered hole. “Is it true that you are untouched there still?” “Yes,” came the teary answer from Giacomo, his cries slowly ebbing down due to the lack of further hits, the pain blurring boarders with pleasure. “We shall change that.” Friedrich blew softly onto the hole before he leaned forward and licked down a line from it to the scrotum, placing small kisses on the soft skin as he moved back up. Giacomo turned his head sideways, leaning his head onto the pillow and letting his mouth open in silent pleasure, fighting against the restrains on his wrist even though he knew it was to no avail. When the tounge pushed inside of him, he moaned shamelessly loud, “Oh - oh, Sire - oh...”

His cheeks were squeezed too hard to be a gesture of comfort, instead acting as a silent warning to keep his voice down. Giacomo‘s back arched when something warm and oily was dripped into the crease of his ass, murmuring softly when Friedrich used a finger to rub it into the still tight ring of muscle. “It is but a lubricant,” Friedrich reassured him with a low and gently tone, watching closely as he slowly entered him with a single finger. The younger man gasped at the unknown feeling and clenched unintentionally, and Friedrich whispered words of encouragement as he pushed Giacomo‘s shirt further up to be able to stroke the naked skin of his back.

It did help him to relax, and skilled as he was it did not take Friedrich more than a few moments to finde Giacomo‘s spot inside of him, drinking in the way the man‘s body seemed to liquify by the first touch against his prostate. The second finger followed soon, and Giacomo was panting and rutting against the mattress when he was scissored open quickly, as Ferdinand could no longer stand not being inside of him. He applied lubricant to his own cock and gave himself a couple of rough tugs before he stood up and shuffled closer to Giacomo, leaning over to him by playing his hands on the bed beside his head. Giacomo resisted the urge to clench when he felt the head of Friedrich‘s cock nudge at his entrance. “Do not clench, you will probably tear if you do so.”

His world came to a stop when Ferdinand slowly but steadily pushed in, splitting him open. He thought he had known pain and he thought he had known pleasure - well, Giacomo Casanova was wrong on both accounts. It burned, it stung, it brought tears into his eyes; but there was no place on earth where he would rather be than bend over Friedrich of Prussia‘s bed. It seemed like an eternity until Friedrich had pushed in completely, the coarse hairs of his nethers scratching against the swollen skin. Strong hands took hold of his hips as Friedrich started to move, starting slow and gaining in speed. He just could not resist the temptation. Giacomo babbled incoherent words in Italian which Friedrich did not understand, but he corrected the other when he started repeating “Si-ire” over and over again.

“Call me Friedrich, Liebling,” the king whispered, licking at the ear that was free from the pillow and pressing down randomly placed kisses. “Harder, Friedrich, you can go harder.” Friedrich was not one to deny his object of affection a wish, so he heaved himself up onto his hands once more to increase the pace and strength of his thrusts, drinking in the way Giacomo writhed and bucked and arched his back, thus clenching involuntarily around Friedrich‘s cock. Both men finished quickly, and the restrains around Giacomo‘s wrists disappeared before Friedrich pulled out. Giacomo winced when he tried clenching his abused hole, blushing furiously when he felt a thin trail of cum leaking out of it and down the inside of his thigh. Friedrich could not resist one last penetration, so he pushed in two fingers and spread them, brushing against the sensitive walls of Giacomo‘s insides. He whined and pushed back onto the fingers, but he too was spend and thus his cock did not stirr. “You seem to have an insatiable appetite for my cock.” “ _Si cel‘ho_ ,” the younger whined, fucked out of his brain so much he did not seem to notice the use of the wrong language. Friedrich only smiled and helped him stand on unsteady legs, removing his upper clothes as well. He guided him around the bed.

“We shall lie down to recover, I will give notice to my valet so do not worry, I will return.” Giacomo did lie down under the blankets, his eyes fluttering close as soon as his head hit the soft pillow, and Friedrich kissing his forehead was the last thing he witnessed before drifting off into an inviting slumber. Friedrich, in the end, had kept his promise, as Giacomo woke to find the king of Prussia holding him from behind.


End file.
